Kembali Padaku
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [HIATUS!] Perasaan yang tengah dicoba untuk dikubur dalam-dalam, semakin membuat Kojuuro rindu kepada wanita yang pernah ia cintai sekaligus wanita yang pernah menyakiti hatinya. 'Kembali' merupakan sebuah takdir?/Kojuu x fem!Sasu/Genbend/DLDR!/Warn inside/RnR? :)


**Kembali Padaku.**

 **Charas : [Katakura Kojuuro and fem!Sarutobi Sasuke]**

 **Genres : Romance and Family.**

 **Rate : Teen.**

 **Warnings : AU, AT, OOC, genbend, gaje banget, typos, less description, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

09.10 pm...

 **Ctak! Ctak! Ctak!**

Sepuluh jemari besar milik seorang pria berusia 31 tahun bernama Katakura Kojuuro pun terus beradu dengan _keyboard_ untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan untuk perusahaannya agar selesai malam ini juga. Terus-terusan menatap layar _monitor_ yang dengan tingkat kecerahan yang cukup redup itu masih saja membuat matanya lelah tentunya.

"Fuah~." dan pria yang mempunyai bekas luka di pipi kiri tersebut menguap karena rasa kantuk telah menghampiri mata dan memerintahkan otaknya untuk segera beristirahat. Kemudian, ia pun segera menyimpan dokumen akan ia presentasikan besok.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang." gumam Kojuuro yang kemudian merapikan penampilan yang acak-acakkan dan menyimpan semua barang-barang pentingnya di tasnya.

* * *

Pria bersurai coklat klimis itu pun pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena mobilnya sedang diperbaiki. Karena ia masih hidup dengan status lajang, maka tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kalau dia pulang malam bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali.

Kojuuro pun memegang perutnya yang mulai berbunyi. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari bahwa rasa lapar telah menyerangnya selama dua jam yang lalu. Dan kebetulan di depannya ada sebuah toko _burger_ yang menggugah indra penciumannya.

 **BRUK!** Nampakknya ia tengah menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang berusia berkisar enam tahun.

"Ah! _Go-gomennasai oji-san_!" ujar anak itu seraya ber _ojig_ i sembilan puluh derajat.

"Anak kecil, seharusnya paman yang meminta maaf karena kurang hati-hati sehingga menabrakmu." jawab Kojuuro mengusap pucuk rambut yang dimiliki oleh gadis kecil berkuncir dua itu.

Namun, kedua matanya tidak berhenti menatap si _twintail_ yang ditemuinya karena sekilas mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

Surai oranye nya yang terang, dan kulitnya yang putih walaupun tidak seputih wanita Jepang pada umumnya.

Dan matanya yang berwarna coklat teramat bulat yang tengah menatap wajah Kojuuro dengan heran.

Gadis kecil yang cantik.

" _Oji-san_?" panggil anak kecil tersebut yang berhasil memecahkan lamunan Kojuuro barusan.

"Oh, maaf. Kenapa kamu sendirian di sini?" tanya Kojuuro yang sedikit berbasa-basi dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

" _Ano_...aku bersama ibuku kok. Hanya saja ibu mengobrolnya lama sekali. Aku bosan di dalam." jawab anak kecil tersebut seraya memainkan syal-nya.

"Memangnya ke mana ayahmu?" tanya Kojuuro lagi.

" _Tou-chan_...sudah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu..." jawabnya dengan ekspresi murung.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ujar Kojuuro segera menundukkan kepalanya, "Mari paman antarkan kamu ke dalam nanti ibumu mencari. Dan kebetulan paman juga mau beli _burger_." ujar pria berambut klimis itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya!" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan mantap.

 **:chacha:**

Kedua orang itu pun memasuki toko yang dimaksud. Kojuuro pun telah memesan makanan dan membayar kemudian menemukan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak asing dalam pandangannya dari kejauhan.

Wanita yang pernah melukainya beberapa tahun yang silam.

Wanita yang meninggalkannya demi pria lain yang berhasil membuat wanita itu berpaling darinya.

Dan juga wanita yang pernah ia cintai.

" _KAA-CHAN_!" panggil anak kecil itu melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya yang mungil menyapa sang ibu yang ternyata masih mengobrol dengan temannya dalam membeli _burger_.

Dan wanita bersurai 29 tahun itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Sarutobi Sasuke. Wanita bersurai oranye dengan sedikit loreng yang menghiasi wajah ayunya itu menyadari bahwa putrinya yang sudah cukup lama menunggu akibat kelalaiannya dan kemudian mendekati putrinya yang sedang bersama Kojuuro itu.

Dan tentu saja kenyataan yang baru saja terpampang di matanya membuat Kojuuro teramat terkejut.

Putri kecil yang ia jumpai ternyata anak dari mantan kekasihnya.

"Nanase, maafkan _kaa-chan_ ya? Aduhhh anak ibu pasti lama sekali ya menunggu." ujarnya menyamakan tingginya dengan si putri dan kemudian mengecup kedua pipi anaknya itu.

"Iya. Aku bertemu paman ini loh, dia baik sekali." ujar anaknya yang bernama Nanase itu tinggi-tinggi ke arah Kojuuro.

" _Ano_ , terima kasih ya-" dan belum sempurna kalimat yang ingin diucapkan oleh Sasuke sebuah wajah yang teramat sangat dikenalnya membuatnya bungkam.

"..." dan wanita berambut oranye pendek itu hanya terdiam dan mematung.

"Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu." ujar Kojuuro dengan memasang wajah yang sedikit datar. Sejujurnya, pria tersebut sangat merindukan wanita yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Ah!" sedangkan Sasuke pun kembali menegakkan tubuh rampingnya, "Ka-Katakura- _san_?!" panggilnya dengan gugup. Wajahnya terlihat panik begitu mengetahui siapa yang sedang bersama putrinya.

"Ternyata kau sudah melupakanku..." gumam Kojuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, "Untuk memanggil nama belakangku saja kau sudah tidak mau." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ke-kenapa bisa putriku ada padamu?" tanya Sasuke menatap Kojuuro dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu," dan pria itu menggeleng, "Mungkin saja takdir yang telah mengatur semua ini."

" _Okaa-chan. Kaa-chan_ kenal dengan paman ini?" tanya Nanase yang menarik lengan _sweater_ sang ibu seraya menunjuk ke arah Kojuuro.

"Eh?" dan Sasuke pun sadar begitu dipanggil oleh putrinya itu, "Ti-tidak, ibu sama sekali tidak mengenali orang ini, Nana- _chan_." jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang Nana- _chan_." ujar Sasuke menggandeng tangan kecil itu, "Ibu sudah membelikan kentang goreng kesukaanmu." dan Sasuke pun berdiam diri dan melewati Kojuuro tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Ia tak mau masa lalu itu terkuak kembali.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hohoho, hai _minna_! Lama tak jumpa! /nari _samba_ / ini _fic_ baru yang terlintas ketika mendengar sebuah lagu.

Btw idenya _mainstream_ banget! _Ending_ nya pasti udah ketebak, wkwkwkw. Tenang, ini Cuma _twoshots_ kok :9

 _Mind to review_? Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan gembira! ^^

 _See you_ ,

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
